Folie d'encre sanglante
by Dea Artio
Summary: Ginny est folle. Tom est comme un poison qui coule dans ses veines, un délicieux poison dont elle à besoin pour vivre, exister, être... Être un monstre. Tuer. C'est ce qu'elle a appris de Tom. Elle le retrouve dans l'encre de la marque, magie noire délicieuse, seule source de jouissance, dernière trace de Tom. La folie la ronge, elle veut du sang, elle veut Tom. Tom est tout.
1. 1 septembre 1993

**avertissement : cette histoire est une sorte de suite à ****folie Cachée**** il est donc conseillé de lire l'os avant pour comprendre le contexte psychologique. Mais vous faites ce que vous voulez. **

**note d'auteur : je ne sais pas trop où cette histoire va me mener. Si ce sera long ou court, si ça va partir en couille et s'il va y avoir du rating M. Pour l'instant Ginny est en deuxième année donc il ne devrait rien y avoir de trop gore, mais je peux vite dérailler. Bref, cette histoire dépendra totalement de vous, si je vois que ça n'intéresse personne je peux ne jamais continuer et si un seul lecteur me réclamait une suite je la lui offrirai à cœur joie. **

1e septembre 1993, Jour de la rentrée,

Ginny prépara sa valise, tremblante de retourner a Poudlard, de retourner sur le lieu de ses crimes. Elle déchira la doublure de sa valise pour y cacher le journal. Elle ne se sentait pas la force de l'abandonner, de perdre ce dernier lien avec Tom.

Dans le train, des regards se tournèrent vers elle, la dévisageant et murmurant sur son passage, une lueur de crainte et de dégoût dans les yeux. Même, un serpentard qu'elle ne connaissait pas baissa la tête sur son passage, comme s'inclinant. Elle était sûre qu'il se moquait, et ravala une réplique cinglante. Au buffet elle ne mangea presque pas, comme toujours depuis que Tom l'avait quitté. En se couchant elle cru un instant entendre le murmure d'un serpent, mais ce ne fut qu'un instant...

Dans son dortoirs Harry non plus ne trouvait pas le sommeil, il s'inquiétait pour la petite sœur de Ron. Et il y eu le sifflement, un bruit de serpent. Ce ne fut qu'un instant...

... Un instant qui suffit a les maintenir éveillés jusqu'à l'aurore. Car ils comprirent tout deux la langue des serpents, « La Chambre des Secrets possède un maître, que le maître vienne. »


	2. 2 septembre 1993

**note d'auteur: je n'ai écrit que quelques chapitres, certains font dix lignes et d'autres en font cent cinquante. Ça viens selon l'inspiration... Enfin, pour l'instant, c'est soft. Mais j'ai déjà prévenue que ça peut déraper, je garde rarement le contrôle de mes personnages. Review?**

2 septembre 1993

Ginny rasait les murs, espérant se faire oublier des autres. Elle sentait encore quelques regards la brûler, des regards méfiants, voir craintifs. Elle n'avait pris la peine de descendre manger que pour avoir son emploi du temps et était sorti sitôt qu'elle l'avait. L'odeur même de nourriture lui retournait l'estomac et lui donnait envie de vomir ses tripes et ses boyaux. Elle commençait par un cours de métamorphose en commun avec les verts et argents. Lorsqu'elle arriva elle était seule et fut rapidement rejoint par un serpentard du nom de Harper. Il lui jeta un bref coup d'œil et baissa la tête, geste que Ginny associait, sans se l'expliquer, a un signe de soumission. Ce fut son seul moment de lucidité dans la journée, puis elle revint à sa folie cachée, a son silence tandis que Tom lui volait toutes ses pensées. C'était comme s'il volait son esprit; son corps ne marchait que par automatisme, comme uen marionnette finement régler. Ginny ne pensait plus, elle ne faisait que ce qu'on attendait, allez en classe, regarder fixement dans la direction du professeur, faire l'exercice, changer de cours, recommencer.

Et parfois, dans un sursaut de lucidité, elle frissonnait de peur en repensant aux sifflement du serpent qu'elle avait entendu la nuit dernière... Puis elle replongeait dans l'obscurité.

Luna voyait que son amie n'allait pas bien, et elle savait pourquoi, mais elle ne pouvait agir. Pas maintenant, il était trop tôt, la jeune Weasley devait se battre seule contre ses propres terreurs. Et Luna était bien triste de ne pouvoir rien faire...


	3. 9 septembre 1993

9 septembre 1993

Une semaine s'était écoulée et les regards commençaient à peine à se détourner d'elle. Ginny était à bout de force et cela se voyait. Lorsqu'elle restait enfermée dans sa chambre et que sa famille l'obligeait à manger un minimum cela allait, mais ici elle était en perpétuelle activité et ses frères étaient bien trop occupés avec leurs propres amis pour s'occuper d'elle. Aussi Ginny dépérissait-elle lentement, soulagée plus que résignée de bientôt quitter ce monde si triste sans Tom.

Mais il faut croire que le destin jouait contre elle.

Elle n'était pas descendu manger et était par conséquent seule devant la salle de métamorphose lorsqu'une jeune fille de serpentard s'avança vers elle. C'était une demoiselle d'un blond sombre, au port altier et à l'air hautain. Cette demoiselle fit un signe de tête vers elle et lui tandis un sandwich au bacon en prenant bien soin de ne pas croiser son regard.

«Tu n'es pas descendue manger... J'ai pensé que tu devais avoir faim... »

Sa voix tremblante rendit Ginny plus perplexe encore que le cadeau ou l'attention que lui portait la cadette Greengrass (car il s'agissait bien d'elle). La rouquine savait qu'une sang pur ne sympathisait pas avec une traitre à son sang, et ne s'y soumettait pas plus. IL y avait quelque chose de pourri au royaume de Poudlard*...

Ginny décida d'ignorer l'incident et s'en revint à son état catatonique. Fin de la lucidité.

Harry s'était interrogé longuement sur le serpent, il en oubliait presque l'affaire Sirius Black. Mais force avait été de constater qu'aucun meurtre, aucun nouveau sifflement, n'était arrivé. Il avait certainement rêvé, le résonna Ron, après tout il avait tué le Basilic. Ainsi, le 9 septembre, Black retrouva la première place dans l'esprit d'Harry Potter.

*j'ai toujours rêvée de placer cette phrase ^^


	4. 15 septembre 1993

**note d'auteur : bon, l'histoire commence vraiment... ( je suis sûre que vous pensez tous que c'est pas trop tôt) **

15 septembre 1993

Alors qu'elle traversait un couloir, Ginny ressentit comme un choc électrique qui la fit sortir de sa transe. Quelque chose l'attirait, quelque chose de noir. Cela était un peu Tom. C'était un peu son aura. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas si puissant, ni si vil, ce n'était pas si beau ni si rassurant que lui. Mais cela était déjà mieux que tout depuis qu'Harry avait détruit Tom. Cette sensation, ce choc électrique qui se répercutait dans tout son corps, qui l'appelait, se dégageait de Marcus Flint, capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Serpentard. Il était, si la rouquine se souvenait bien, en septième année.

L'aura terrible provenait sans aucun doute possible de son bras.

Sans même y réfléchir Ginny s'approcha de lui et empoigna son avant bras gauche avec force, pour se rassasier de la magie noire. Elle savait, sans se l'avouer, que c'était la marque qu'elle avait sentie, et elle s'en rendait compte par la grimace de douleur qu'affichait Flint. Mais elle ne pouvait se résigner à le lâcher. Même si elle était en public, même si bientôt il ne pourrait se retenir de crier. Même si quelques têtes se tournaient déjà vers eux. Même si c'était mal, en soit même, d'aimer la puissance de la magie noire...

Flint la tira à l'écart, dans une salle de classe vide qu'il barricada savamment. Elle avait entre temps lâchée son bras et il espérait qu'elle ne recommencerait pas à appuyer si fort sur le tatouage qui le faisait déjà souffrir atrocement.

«Comment as tu su ? »

Ginny le regarda, ou plutôt elle fixa son bras. Comme envoûtée. Ce bras, c'était la preuve qu'il restait un peu de Tom éparpillé sur les avants bras de toute la racaille de l'école. Cette marque, c'était son espoir.

«Baisses ta manche. Intima-t-elle. Je veux la voir. »

Effrayé par l'éclat dans les yeux de la cadette Weasley, Flint s'exécuta. Un frisson le parcouru lorsque la jeune fille traça le dessin de son doigts fin, un soupçon d'adoration au fond des pupilles. Bellatrix Lestrange n'aurais sut paraître plus effrayantes que Ginevra Weasley en cet instant. Elle appuya finalement sa paume contre la marque, voulant ressentir avec toute sa force le peu de Tom qu'il y avait là. Marcus Flint cria, il avait mal.

Ginny se régalait de cette souffrance, de ce morceau de Tom, elle se sentait comme ressuscité. Elle appuyait franchement sur la marque, jusqu'à faire blanchir les jointures de Flint, jusqu'à le faire suer du sang, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe à genoux devant elle.

Le jeune homme la regardait avec incompréhension, ce n'était qu'une gamine, elle n'avait pas treize ans, d'où pouvait provenir cette force ? Comment pouvait elle résister à tant de magie noire, le simple contacte de la marque aurai déjà du la brûler ! C'était une petite lionne écervelée, une Weasley par dessus le marché, et elle le faisait plier comme un morceau de parchemin, elle le faisait crier de douleur et tomber à genoux...

Lorsqu'elle fut rassasiée de magie, Ginny ouvrit des yeux qui n'étaient pas tout à fait les siens, une ombre onyx brillant au fond des pupilles. Elle lâcha la marque doucement et passa un doigts devant sa petite bouche rose, pour réclamer le silence absolu.

Un frisson de soulagement parcouru le corps de Flint lorsqu'il pût se relever et partir en courant de la salle de classe vide : il avait fait face au Diable.


	5. 17 septembre 1993

**Note d'auteur: voilà un micro chapitre en attendant la suite, parce que récemment j'ai été assez occupée (la rentrée, les premiers contrôles...) et que je n'ia pas vraiment eu le temps de continuer. Mais le chapitre suivant est en cours, promis ! **

**Merci beaucoup à Nolwenn pour sa review ça a illuminé ma journée ^^ **

17 septembre 1993

Ginny détestait les vendredi. C'était un vendredi que Tom l'avait abandonnée.

Étrangement, depuis sa rencontre avec Flint, la rouquine se sentait bien. Ginny était un peu moins vide, et c'était agréable. Elle mangeait, très légèrement, et arrivait même à sourire, parfois. Mais elle voulait plus. Elle voulait plus de Tom, sentir encore la magie de la marque s'immiscer en elle comme un serpent...


	6. 18 septembre 1993

**Note d'auteur : je vais un peu ralentir le rythme, pas parce que je n'ai plus d'idée mais parce que j'ai plus de travail que pendant les vacances (ce qui est logique) et moins de temps pour écrire.**

**lily06 : merci ^^ j'espère que la suite ne va pas te décevoir.**

18 septembre 1993

Lorsqu'elle vit Flint passer dans un couloir, Ginny se jeta sur lui, lui enserra le poignet et le précipita dans une salle vide. Marcus se laissa faire, les souvenirs douloureux de sa dernière expérience encore frais dans sa mémoire.

Lorsqu'elle eu atteint l'extase, Ginny relâcha son étreinte et le jeune homme pût tranquillement s'effondrer au sol. Il avait mal. Il avait froid. Mais surtout, il avait peur.

«Je ne sais pas ce que tu es, Weasley, mais tu ne peux pas débarquer pour me broyer les tripes à chaque fois que ça te plais ! Imagine qu'on nous voit ! J'ai la marque ! Je finirai à Askaban ! Et tu aurais certainement de graves problèmes aussi... »

Un long silence, comme un cortège de mille anges qui passe à travers le ciel, avant qu'un d'eux ne réagisse. Les pensées de Ginny se bousculaient : comment faire pour continuer à aspirer la magie de la marque ? Cela n'était-il pas dangereux ? Comment ne pas se faire attraper ? Que faire lorsque Flint serai parti, l'année prochaine ? Où aller pour que personne ne les trouve ? Qui était le nouveau maître de la chambre des secrets ? …

«Je sais. Retrouve moi demain devant les toilettes de mimi geignarde. »

Sans attendre que l'ainé proteste, Ginny retourna en cours, le peu de magie qu'elle avait absorbée lui promettait au moins une journée de lucidité.

oOoOo

Luna était assise au bord du lac. Luna la douce, la folle Luna. Ginny lui fit un maigre sourire, non pas qu'elle soit une amie, le seul ami de Ginny était Tom. Il n'y avait que lui. Mais Luna semblait la seule à ne pas la fuir, à part peut être Vicky Frobisher, mais elle ne comptait pas, Ginny la connaissait probablement depuis toujours. Aujourd'hui, Vicky n'était qu'une ombre parmi tant d'autres, une ombre méprisable...

Le problème avec la lucidité, c'est que Ginny pensait. Comme si elle avait retrouvé un peu d'autonomie, tout juste assez pour se rendre compte de son addiction à Tom. Juste assez pour se trouver horrible, pour se détester, et pour détester ceux qui étaient incapables de la comprendre.

La rouquine s'assit à côté de Luna et se mît à pleurer. Beaucoup. Longtemps. Luna ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle savait, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre, mais que Ginny devenait folle, une folie qui allait la détruire... Une folie d'encre sanglante.

**juste pour le plaisir de remettre le titre dans la fic ^^ mais que sait donc Luna ? Peut être que je devrais faire un chapitre bonus vu d'un point de vue extérieur pour voir comment les gens perçoivent Ginny. parce qu'elle est trop enfermée dans son monde et qu'on ne voit pas le monde extérieur du coup... Qui est pour ?**

**les reviews sauvent les bébés panda et protègent la couche d'ozone. **


	7. 30 septembre 1993

**salut ! Ok, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas travaillé sur cette fic, mais je promet de me rattraper ^^ c'est juste que je ne savais pas trop comment faire ce chapitre. Il n'est absolument pas question d'abandon, je vous rassure. ^^ sur ce : bonne lecture !**

30 septembre 1993

(Chapitre bonus)

Il y a ces murmures dans les couloirs, qui la font bailler d'indifférence. Il y a ces regards posés sur elle, en permanence. Il y a ces élèves aux aguets, près à la lapider au moindre faux pas. Il y a ce monde qui s'arrête de tourner lorsqu'elle travers un couloirs et ces pseudo-amis qui oublient son existence dès qu'ils le peuvent. Il y a tout cela qui entretient le mystère de Ginny Weasley.

Qu'a-t-elle fait ? Beaucoup racontent des atrocités, mais ils ne savent rien.

«_C'est la pute de vous-savez-qui !» Ça, Ginny n'y fait même pas attention. _

«_Elle serait morte sans Harry Potter ! Elle ne lui en est même pas reconnaissante !_» Bien sûr, le grand Harry Potter... Comment ne pas lui été reconnaissante d'avoir détruit Tom. Ginny déteste Potter. Elle le hait. Il a fait disparaître son seul ami.

Ginny ne mange plus, elle s'affame volontairement, trop désireuse de disparaître à son tour, comme Tom. On la pointe du doigt et on raconte qu'elle devrait avoir honte, qu'elle est indigne d'avoir été sauvée, et qu'elle a bien pris son pied à pétrifier de pauvres innocents. Aux premières années, on raconte qu'elle viendra dans leur sommeil pour les trainer jusqu'à la chambre des secrets s'ils ne sont pas sages. Ginny, le monstre, la pute, la petite mort.

Il y en a d'autres qui la fob tressaillir, qu'elle a envie d'insulter et de frapper : ceux qui ont pitié. «_Elle était trop faible, elle n'a pas pût lu résister._» «_Mais aussi, ce qu'il faut être naïve pour se confier à un journal enchanté!_» «_Elle n'avais pas d'amis, les personnes solitaires sont toujours plus facilement manipulable._» «_Elle n'a pas eu de chance, ça aurai pu être n'importe qui._» Non ! Non, ça n'aurait pas pu être n'importe qui ! Elle est unique, Tom le lui a murmuré au creux de ses rêves, il l'a prononcé en fourchelangues alors qu'elle traçait le premier message en lettres de sang ! Il le lui a promis !

Les camarades de dortoir de Ginny sont allées raconter aux autres qu'elle pleurait la nuit, qu'elle criait et qu'elle se réveillait en sueur, le regard vide. Harry a aussitôt accouru avec son regard plein de compassion et elle lui a doucement demandé, en pleur, s'il pouvait partir, le plus loin possible d'elle, et ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole. Parce que lorsqu'il venait, il aggravait la situation. On a crié au scandale et on l'a traité d'ingrate. Ginny n'a pas réagis.

Une fois, un garçon plus âgé lui a mis une main aux fesses. Ginny a voulu le gifler mais il a retenu son bras en serrant si fort qu'elle en garde une trace rouge hideuse. «_Alors ? T'es plus la petite pute de tu-sais-qui ? Je suis pas assez vieux pour toi, c'est ça ! Salope !_» Ron n'a même pas osé intervenir. Lâche.

oOoOoOo

Ginny est seule, elle ferme les yeux. Aucune remarque ne la touche. Aucune remarque ne la touchait jusque là. Mais aujourd'hui, tout est différent. Le pouvoir de la marque lui redonne sa lucidité, le voile que Tom avait dressé entre elle et le monde s'amenuise lentement, et la haine s'attise dans son cœur, elle croit comme une mauvaise herbe et envahi chaque parcelle de son être. Ginny n'est plus seule, Tom est la, toujours présent, à travers Marcus. Ginny n'est plus seule, elle ouvre les yeux, ils sont beaucoup plus sombre qu'auparavant. C'est la magie qui coule dans ses veines, comme un poison noir d'encre qui lui procurera la force de détruire. Détruire ceux qui la méprise, détruire ceux que Tom méprise.

Certains, pour se moquer, cruels, l'appellent la petite mort. Ginny sera la grande mort, elle doit bien cela à Tom.


	8. 15 octobre 1993

15 octobre 1993

Ginny attendait Marcus avec impatiente. Elle était en manque, déjà la magie s'échappait de son corps et elle se sentait faible à nouveau, elle sentait toute volonté s'échapper d'elle et n'avait plus à l'esprit que cette unique pensée : Tom. Ginny avait besoin de Tom, et Marcus n'arrivait pas. Il allait le payer.

Depuis plusieurs semaines, Ginny et Tom se rendaient dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde pour qu'elle se nourrisse du pouvoir morbide de la marque, qu'elle en aspire l'essence et se sente revive à travers ce morceau de Tom. Déjà, elle retrouvait quelques couleurs et une énergie suffisante pour marcher la tête haute dans les couloirs, une énergie suffisante pour écouter les ragots qui circulaient à son sujet, et encaisser. Elle ne devait rien dire, elle ne pouvait rien faire, rien sans être percée à jour, sans que ses secrets -tout ce qu'elle savait de Tom- soient découverts. C'était infernal...

La porte grinça et Ginny sursauta faiblement elle n'avait même pas sentie Marcus arriver, pourtant, l'énergie de la marque aurait dû l'en avertir.

« Ginny, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » Ce n'était pas Marcus qui se tenait devant elle, mais Hermione. Son sang se glaça.

« Je... Je...

« Écoutes, si tu ne veux pas parler, je comprend, mais sinon, je suis là. Tu le sais, n'est ce pas ? »

Ginny éclata d'un rire nerveux. Ah bon ? Elle était la ? Depuis quand ! Hermione n'avais pas été la plus que les autres pour la soutenir, elle était restée tant qu'Harry était resté, puis elle s'était lâchement enfuie, se soustrayant elle aussi aux regards moqueurs des élèves. Elle était aussi lâche que les autres, la miss je-sais-tout, la lionne ! Tu parles...

Hermione la regardait, pétrifié par ce rire aiguë qui lui donnait des frissons de terreurs. Ginny lui lança un regard de pitié et sorti des toilettes, Marcus n'avait sûrement plus venir. Elle était en manque, autant le retrouver elle même. Elle avait besoin de la marque, tout de suite. Tom lui manquait.

**Note d'auteur : je suis sûre que vous avez crus qu'elle avait ouvert la chambre et que c'est là qu'elle allait retrouver Marcus ;p REVIEW ?**


	9. 16 octobre 1993

**note d'auteur: oui, je sais, je reviens de loin, ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas écris. Mea Culpa. Pour me faire pardonner voici un petit chapitre un peu différent, du point de vue de Marcus, ce qu'il ressent envers son "bourreau". Sur ce, bonne lecture: **

16 octobre 1993

Marcus sentit sa marque le brûler, mais il savait que ce n'était pas le Lord qui l'appelait. Depuis quelques temps déjà son bras s'e flambait sans la moindre raison, et il aurait été tenté de se rendre à l'infirmerie s'il n'était pas sûr d'être envoyé à Askaban dès que son tatouage rencontrerai la lumière du jour. Cela avait sûrement un rapport avec Elle. La fille Weasley le terrifiait. Elle avait cinq ans de moins que lui, le corps d'une petite fille et une voix d'enfant, mais dans son regard brûlait la même lueur qu'on voyait dans les deux cratères rouges qu'étaient les pupilles du seigneur des ténèbres. On y lisait l'horreur d'une folie destructrice, d'une haine qui n'épargnait personne, et un fanatisme aussi terrible que celui de Lestrange. Pourtant, Weasley ne parlait jamais de rejoindre le seigneur des ténèbres, peut être car elle ne lui parlait jamais, ce contentant de lui voler ses forces vitales et de le laisser seul, effondré sur le sol des toilettes des filles, sans force, tel un misérable cadavre. On aurait dit qu'elle se _nourrissait_ de magie noire. Après tout, elle avait sentie la marque, elle l'avait _devinée_. Qui aurait la prétention de trouver les mangemorts par instinct ? Et le plus étonnant, c'est que cette petite réputée pour être follement éprise d'Harry Potter depuis la plus tendre enfance, une Weasley, une lionne, résolument du côté de la lumière, n'avait pas semblé, seulement un instant, penser à le dénoncer. Elle se contentait d'aspirer l'énergie de la marque, et de lui tourner le dos ensuite. Elle était si douée pour faire comme si. Comme si elle allait bien. Comme si elle mangeait encore. Comme si elle voulait annihiler les mangemorts. Comme si elle était faible. Comme si elle était une gamine. Comme si elle était normale.

Souvent, Marcus surprenait les rumeurs qui couraient à son sujet, les insultes, et sans savoir pourquoi, il détestait tout ceux qui disait du mal de la Wealsey, un sentiment viscérale le poussait à maudits tous ceux ce montrant hostiles à... Quels étaient ses rapport avec elle, d'ailleurs ? Il n'aurait su les décrire. Tout ce que Flint savait, c'est qu'il était intimement lié à Ginny Weasley, et que le lien qu'elle créait entre eux, même s'il fonctionnait peut être à sens unique, était indéfectible. Jamais il ne pourrait lui faire du mal, le Lord lui même dût-il le lui ordonner. Weasley avait fait de lui son serviteur, il savait trop bien pourquoi son bras le démangeait de la sorte :_ sa maîtresse avait faim_, elle devait se nourrir, et lui seul avait le pouvoir de la satisfaire. Marcus Flint prétexta avoir oublié un livre à la bibliothèque, et parti en direction du troisième étage, vers les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.


	10. 8 novembre 1993

**Note d'auteur: tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas écris, j'ai honte. Donc ce petit chapitre pour me faire pardonner. Promis je m'y remet. Si vous avez des suggestions pour la suite de l'histoire n'hésitez pas ^^ et toutes les critiques constructives sont prises avec le sourire ! Bonne lecture**

8 novembre 1993

Marcus tressaillait, la fièvre le gagnait violemment et son bras le brûlait plus fort que jamais. Il crachait du sang, était pris de nausée et de convulsions, et il n'osait plus bouger. Weasley le toisa dédaigneusement, une moue dégoûtée au visage. « Tu es faible, Flint. Les faibles ne survivent pas. » ces paroles le brûlaient plus encore que la marque le dévorant. Quinze jours qu'elle s'était mise à se nourrir quotidiennement, à absorber toute l'énergie de la marque, quinze jours qu'il faiblissait et soufrait atrocement. Il était étalé sur le sol des toilettes, devant le robinet, et la voyait puiser dans ses ressources vitales pour faire dieu seul savait quoi... Soudain elle émit un horrible sifflement, semblable à ceux des serpents. Et le lavabo se scinda, laissant voir un passage boueux. Marcus trembla. Ginny sourit.

« Enfin. Nous y voilà. Viens Flint, admire le tombeau de Tom Jedusort, mon tombeau et le tien. Admire la _Chambre des Secrets_. »

En même temps qu'elle disait ces mots, Ginny relâcha la pression et Marcus senti ses poumons à nouveau se gonfler d'air. Toutefois la peur le suffoquait. La jeune fille au regard noir, à la peau toujours plus pâle et au corps toujours plus squelettique s'avança lentement vers le trou béant, un sourire extatique illuminant son visage de damnée. Elle semblait arrivée au but de sa vie, à la fin de tout. Avec délectation, elle pénétra le tunnel, et Marcus la vit disparaître dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Il aurait voulu la suivre, la protéger, faire son devoir de serviteur et dévoué soldat, mais il n'en possédait pas la force. Il sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve, vide.

Ginny se laissa glisser jusqu'au bas du tunnel, au milieu des ossements et des morceaux de chair en putréfaction, au milieu des eaux croupies et de la crasse, plus elle approchait de la chambre, plus son cœur bâtait vite. Elle se sentait ressuscitée, un seul mot traversait son esprit, il faisait écho encore et encore, avec une force, une puissance inégalable... Un mot guidait son corps et faisait battre son cœur: _Tom_.


	11. 9 novembre 1993

**Note d'auteur: oui, je sais, un trop longue absence pour tout plein de raisons. Mais la j'ai du temps alors j'essai de me rattraper ^^' REVIEWS ? **

9 novembre 1993

Marcus Flint était à l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux après plus de dix-huit heures d'inconscience, sa première pensée fut pour la jeune Weasley, qui devait mourir de faim. Il sentait le poids de la culpabilité peser fort sur lui et la brûlure sur son bras gauche ne pouvait que confirmer ses craintes. Pas un instant il ne pensa à celui qu'il avait dû appeler son seigneur lors du serment d'allégeance. Lord Voldemort n'était qu'une menace lointaine et brumeuse, quelque chose d'abstrait, une vague idée de la mort. Ginny Weasley était la terreur incarnée, elle était son dieu et maitre.

L'infirmière s'approcha de lui avec un sourire bienveillant et une aiguille menaçante a la main. «Vous êtes enfin réveillé monsieur Flint ! Bien, nous allons faire une petite piqûre pour renforcer vos globules rouges, cette potion devrai vous remettre sur pied en un rien de temps. Vous sortirez demain matin si tout se passe bien. »

Le jeune homme tendit alors son bras droit, mais elle le repoussa doucement et saisi le gauche. Aussitôt Marcus se recula, dans un mouvement de protection. Si elle voyait la marque, il serait probablement condamné à perpétuité. L'infirmière fronça les sourcils:

«Votre bras, monsieur Flint. Vous ne l'avez peut être pas remarqué mais le droit ne se porte pas très bien et il me serai difficile d'y faire une piqure. » un rapide examen lui permis de constater qu'effectivement, un bandage recouvrait une bonne partie de son membre supérieur droit.

«Je... Je ne tiens pas particulièrement à renforcer mes globules rouges madame. Je me sens déjà très bien et je n'aime pas abuser des traitements médicaux... Je vais retourner a mon dortoir. » il fit alors mine de se lever et s'effondra au sol. Ce brusque effort lui avait fait reprendre contacte avec son corps et il réalisait tout juste à quel point il était douloureux. Résigné, il se recoucha, et l'infirmière accepta exaspération de ne pas le piquer. Soulagement.

oOoOoOo

C'est à peine si Ginny s'était souciée de Marcus. Lorsqu'il s'était effondré elle l'avait éloigné de quelques couloirs en combinant un sortilège de lévitation avec un sortilège de dissimulation mal maîtrisé mais dont elle était tout de même assez fière puisqu'il était du niveau d'une quatrième année. Elle était ensuite retournée à _la Chambre_. Cet endroit était plus magnifique que dans des souvenirs. Ni la puanteur des cadavres en décomposition, ni les attroupement de rats, ni l'eau vaseuse qui s'étalait au sol, ni les écroulements de pierres ni les vieilles mues de serpent géant ne la rebutaient. Lorsqu'elle entra enfin dans la pièce en elle même, avec les statues de toutes parts, l'immense visage de Salazar et le Basilic en putréfaction trônant au milieu de la salle... Ginny fut prise de tremblement tant tout était imprégné de Tom. Tellement elle pouvait sentir Tom en toute chose, ici. Il lui semblait qu'elle n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux pour qu'il apparaisse à nouveau. Elle passa et repassa ses mains partout, trempant ses robes d'eau sale et vaseuse, maculant ses ongles de sang séché et de boue et de crasse, s'écorchant sur les parois irrégulières et respirant à plein poumons l'odeur de Tom. Après des heures de contemplation, des heures d'extase, la tête lui tournait. Elle s'approcha précautionneusement du Basilic à jamais endormi et caressa ses écailles. Elle les trouva étrangement douces et chaleureuses, si chaleureuses qu'elle voulu s'y plonger entièrement. Comme plongeant en Tom.

Elle escalada péniblement la carcasse du monstre et vint se pelotonner dans une boucle de son corps, entre deux morceaux de chair. L'odeur était intenable, les mouches vrombissaient furieusement, quelques rats marchant à travers l'étendue vaseuse qu'était la chambre produisaient un clapotis des plus agaçants, et il faisait plus froid qu'au milieu d'une nuit d'hiver norvégienne. Mais Ginny était bien, bercée par la présence de Tom. Elle se sentais enfin comblée, car _il_ était présent, quelque part _ici_.


	12. 20 novembre 1993

**note d'auteur: ****désolée de la longue absence. Je commence a bien voir dans quelle direction se dirige cette histoire... Enfin plus ou moins. J'espere arriver au bout sans vous décevoir. Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review ! **

20 novembre 1993 

Marcus n'avait pas revu Ginny. En réalité... Personne n'aurait su dire où elle était en dehors des cours ces dix derniers jours. Elle était comme un fantôme. Apparaissant devant la salle de cours au moment où la cloche sonnait et disparaissant au moment de franchir la porte. Tout ce qu'on pouvait dire d'elle, c'est que la jeune Weasley dégageait une odeur nauséabonde et semblait toutefois avoir repris du poil de la bête. Percy était plus que satisfait de son teint à nouveau rose, de ses cotes moins saillantes et de la disparition de ses cernes... Peu lui importait la manière : sa petite sœur allait mieux.

Ginny tourne et danse, dans son château souterrain. C'est sa maison, son tombeau, celui de Tom. Elle ne veut plu jamais le quitter... Et soudainement l'illumination. Ginny voulait plus. Elle voulait Tom tout entier, elle voulait tout ceux qui possédaient un peu de Tom dans leur sang... Car l'encre de la marque était faite du sang de Tom, et Tom était tout à Ginny. Son Tom. Alors tout devait lui revenir, n'est ce pas ?

Ginny se mis à rire, tourbillonnant a travers sa chambre des secrets. Elle riait à gorge déployer, à en pleurer, à s'en faire mal... Ginny riait comme jamais, les larmes dégoulinaient sur son visage qui se fendait d'un large sourire démoniaque.

oOoOoO

La cicatrice d'Harry lui faisait mal, vous-savez-qui était d'une humeur indescriptible, a mis chemin entre la perplexité et la joie. Et il ne savait pas du tout pour qu'elle raison.


	13. 21 novembre 1993

21 novembre 1993

Ginny se réveilla ce matin encore dans la dépouille froide du serpent... Son odeur commençait à être incommodante même pour elle. Il était temps de prendre une douche.

Mais certainement pas dans son dortoir où on lui poserait des questions, ni pour enfiler ses vieilles robes de seconde main... Tom méritait bien mieux. De plus, Ginny avait faim. Faim de la marque.

Elle se redressa de toute sa petite taille, et de la force de ses poumons de douze ans elle appela avec autorité : « Marcus ! »

Un seul cri, avant de s'en retourner à sa rêverie... Elle caressait encore les murs à la recherche d'un message de Tom. Tom lui avait forcément laissé un indice. Tom avait forcément laissé une indication de ce qu'il attendait. Oui, elle le sentait, par ici, elle approchait du but... Ginny avançait pas a pas, tremblante, possédée, suivant une piste sensorielle infime et puissante à la fois. Oui, un peu plus à gauche, remontant le long de cette sculpture ci, glissant le long d'un serpent de cuivre, oui, presque...

Un grand bruit de dégringolade résonna dans la chambre, sortant violemment Ginny de sa transe.

« Marcus, incapable. Ne peux-tu pas être moins bruyant ? » se plaignit-elle en se retournant vers lui. Le garçon était couvert de poussière, l'air hagard, incapable de dire par quel prodige il s'était retrouvé là... Ginny ne l'avait pas convoqué depuis qu'elle l'avait vidé de son énergie pour ouvrir la chambre. Et il était dans cette sombre salle immense, à la puanteur étouffante et suffocante, au milieu de laquelle trônait le cadavre du plus grand basilic qu'il ai jamais imaginé... Cauchemar. Cauchemar permanent dans lequel l'avait plongé la petite Weasley ce funeste 15 septembre. Cauchemar dont il savait qu'il ne ressortirai pas vivant. Elle l'avait ignoré pendant presque deux semaines, deux longues semaines de doute : avait-elle toujours besoin de lui maintenant que la Chambre était ouverte ? Allait-elle le livrer aux détraqueurs pour se débarrasser de lui ? Allait-elle l'éliminer elle même ? Allait-elle simplement le laisser en paix ?

Et voilà que finalement Weasley le rappelait à elle. Sans même qu'il l'ai entendue il avait ressenti son appelle au plus profond de ses tripes, et il était accouru tel un elfe revenant vers son maître. Sans même y penser. Que lui voulait-elle ?

« Je vais avoir besoin de robes propres et de bonne facture. Aux couleurs de Gryffondore bien évidement. Et j'ai besoin d'accéder à la salle de bain des préfets. »

« Comment veux-tu que... » commença Marcus, mais devant le regard froid de Ginny il ne pût terminer sa phrase « Ce sera fait. »

oOoOoOo

Une heure plus tard il avait réussi à se procurer des robes de Gryffondore auprès des elfes de maison, et espérait qu'elles seraient à la taille de Weasley. Il priait pour cela tout en lui ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain des préfets.

La rousse lui fit signe de poser les robes dans un coins et sans plus de gêne se déshabilla. Les vieilles loques qu'elle portait depuis plusieurs mois sans presque jamais en changer lui collaient à la peau, les fils se mélangeaient à ses cheveux trop longs et le tissu commencerait par endroit à déteindre sur sa peau. Marcus, pétrifié par la vision étrange de sa jeune maîtresse nue devant lui, ne réussi pas à détourner le regard. Des grains de beauté mêlés de tâches de rousseurs couraient le long de sa gorge et de ses épaules, s'enfouissants jusque dans les moindres recoins de son corps. Ses cheveux roux sales et noueux lui tombaient jusqu'a la moitié du dos, elle était chétive et amaigrie par le manque de nourriture. Il eu de la peine devant ses côtés marquées et ne pu que contempler sans broncher la poitrine naissante de la petite Ginny. Il en avait presque oublié qu'elle n'avait que douze ans... Et la voir ainsi, dans toute sa vulnérabilité, s'enfoncer dans les eaux chaudes du bain...

Marcus réalisa que c'était encore une enfant, jouant avec la mousse, riante et souriante. C'était une gamine, éclaboussant partout en se lavant. Elle voulu essayer toutes les crèmes, tout les savons, toutes les lotions... La salle de bain ne fut bientôt qu'un condensé de vapeurs parfumées et de mousses colorées, au milieux desquelles jouait une petite princesse devant les yeux de son domestique. Oui, c'était un beau tableau que se représentait Flint.

Et soudainement, alors qu'elle sortait finalement de l'eau encore brûlante, il _la_ vit. Cette petite marque que Ginny portait au creux des reins, une petite tache noire si semblable à la marque, et pourtant toute différente. Cette petite marque qui était celle du lord, et lui remémorait qu'il servait une princesse de l'enfer. Princesse des ténèbres.

**Alors, review ? Je vais essayer de me maintenir à cette longueur minimale à présent, mais je ne promets rien ^^**


	14. 21 novembre 1993 (suite)

**21 novembre 1993 (suite) **

Ginny était resplendissante dans ses robes de luxe, sous ses robes noires de velours elle portant un chemisier en soie d'accromentule et des jupes finement ouvragée. Ginny s'inquiétait peu de savoir a qui avait appartenu ces vêtements : ils étaient siens maintenant. Elle avançait dignement dans Poudlard, lorgnant quelques élèves d'un regard méprisant et une aura noire était presque perceptible autour d'elle... Pourtant cela n'empêchait pas les ragots, les moqueries et les insultes en catimini. La rouquine nota mentalement tout ceux qu'elle entendait en leur promettant milles souffrances par l'avenir.

Après son bain Ginny avait aspiré une bonne part de la magie noire contenue dans la marque de Marcus, le faisant tomber à genoux sous la douleur. Il devenait trop faible, peut être devrait elle trouver une autre source, cela serai bête de se retrouver avec un cadavre sur les bras "_encore une fois_" pensa-t-elle. Sauf qu'un corps vidé intégralement de sa magie n'est pas réanimable contrairement à un corps pétrifié...

La petite Greengrass, qui avait déjà apporté son repas a Ginny au début de l'année, se précipita maladroitement vers Miss Weasley lorsqu'elle la vit seule devant la salle de cours. Sans un mot elle lui tendis un croissant dont Ginny se saisi froidement. À quoi jouait la cadette ? Ce ne pouvait être le travail de Marcus puisqu'elle avait commencé à agir avant qu'il ne croise le chemin de Ginny. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas la marque. La routine la scruta quelques instants de son regard noircie avant de demander sèchement :

«Pourquoi ? »

Astoria se mît à paniquer « Parce que ... On m'a raconté... On dit que le Lord vous a marqué comme nul autre... Certains disent que vous êtes princesse des ténèbres... Vous êtes destinée à de grandes choses et c'est un honneur de vous servir... » Ginny pouffa, ce qui n'arrivait pour ainsi dire jamais, et fit un sourire presque bienveillant à Astoria.

«Soit. Demain tu me prendra des toast aux œufs et au bacon. Ainsi qu'une flasque de jus de citrouille dans laquelle tu demanderas à Marcus Flint de verser quelques goutes de sang. » elle fit une pause pour se délecter de l'air effaré de la blondinette «Ne t'en fais pas, il s'exécutera. »

Astoria acquiesça et elles ne se croisèrent plus de la journée. Les nouveaux atours de Ginny lui valurent des regards curieux et quelques nouvelles rumeurs, les jumeaux vinrent même lui poser des questions mais elle répondit bêtement qu'elle avait fait quelques prouesses en couture assortis d'un sortilège d'illusion (ce qui était grotesque, aucun sortilège ne pouvais donner ce brillant ni cette douceur de velours à un tissu de mauvaise qualité). Elle s'appliqua silencieusement à ses cours, repensant sans cesse à cette appellation de "princesse des ténèbres" qui lui plaisait tant. Ce que Tom pouvait lui manquer...

A la fin de la journée, Ginny retourna dans son dortoir. Ses camarades furent presque surprises de l'y trouver, comme si elles avaient oublié son existence. Elle y déposa son sac de cours, fit ses devoirs dans la salle commune et disparut dans la bibliothèque. Elle se souvenait avoir entendu Hermione parler d'un livre de sorts consacré à l'architecture et à la transformation des lieux... Elle avait besoin de rendre la chambre des secrets plus saine, si elle ne voulait plus attirer l'attention par sa puanteur. Et elle devait également protéger l'endroit avant qu'un professeur ne se rende compte que quelqu'un avait rouvert la chambre.

oOoOoOo

Évidement, Astoria avait accouru auprès de Marcus pour lui poser quelques questions. Il s'était suffit d'u mot pour qu'il comprenne et ne se fige.

«Non. Non, non, non... Oh Astoria... Tu n'as pas idée du cauchemar dans lequel tu t'es précipitée... » Et lorsqu'elle l'interrogea du regard il releva sa manche, dévoilant une marque devenue rouge et saignante sur une chair violacée. La petite fille se recula face à la laideur du spectacle, elle réalisait qu'elle avait sans doute pris une mauvaise décision, mais c'était trop tard. « Tu en a informé le seigneur ? » demanda-t-elle.

«Je n'ai plus de seigneur, elle est ma seule maîtresse. Je n'existe plus que pour la servir.

«Mais comment... ?

«Je ne sais pas. Elle fait cette chose avec la marque... On dirait qu'elle s'en nourrit. Et plus elle aspire son pouvoir plus elle change. Et plus je deviens son esclave. »


	15. 22 novembre 1993

**Note d'auteur :**** j'ai fait une pause dans cette histoire car je voulais d'abord clore ****_Malfoy Loves Good_****. C'est fait, je poste l'epilogue la semaine prochaine et je peux me reconcentrer sur FES (ça fait fesse...promis c'etait pas voulu) seulement j'ai un oral Vendredi, donc il va falloir être encore un peu patient. Je vous laisse ce petit quelque chose en apéritif. Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review ! On se voit dans le courant de la semaine prochaine ! **

**22 novembre 1993 **

Ginny Weasley était debout contre le mur, dans ses robes de velours excessivement chères. Ses cheveux roux un peu rêches étaient regroupés en un chignon sauvage, sa peau était plus pâle qu'autrefois et d'inquiétantes cernes se creusaient autour de ses yeux assombris. Elle était frêle, petite, on ne devinait pas encore la naissance de sa poitrine. Avec Marcus se tenant face à elle, énorme tas de muscles et de chair mulâtre, elle paraissait encore plus petite et blanche.

«Dégage Marcus. On va te voir. » intima-t-elle avec tout le froid et l'autorité que lui permettait sa voix de gamine. Le colosse s'exécuta en grimaçant : il n'aimait pas la laisser seule.

Ginny ne resta pourtant pas seule bien longtemps. Une poignée de secondes plus tard Astoria Greengrass apparut, tremblante comme une feuille. Elle portait avec elle le petit déjeuner que lui avait commandé la rouquine. Deux toasts et une flasque de jus de citrouille. L'aînée mangea presque avec difficulté, puis se saisi de la flasque, qu'elle porta à ses lèvres. Le goût du sang, métallique, sucré, fort, dominait de loin la fadeur du jus de citrouille. Dans ce sang, il y avait un peu de Tom. C'était délicieux.

Astoria couina et fit mine de s'enfuir, mais la voix froide de Ginny la stoppa :

« Demain, un seul toast sera amplement suffisant. »

Et dans cette seule phrase Astoria entendit la promesse d'une servitude éternelle. C'était un pacte avec le diable qu'elle signait, c'était sa damnation

**merci à Alice Nagini Riddle et Lily06 pour les reviews , ça fait plaisir et ça donne envie de continuer à écrire ❤️㈏5㈏4㈏3**


	16. 30 novembre 1993

**Note d'auteur : voila ! Ce chapitre a trois point de vues différents. S'il fallait lui donner un nom, ce serait Les Apôtres ^^ merci pour les review de Alice Nagini Riddle, Lily06, et puis... Guest, vu que t'as pas de pseudo. Même un petit mot, en passant, ça fait chaud au cœur ! Bonne lecture :**

**30 novembre 1993**

Depuis plus d'une semaine, Astoria était au service de Ginny. Elle n'avait qu'une mission, chaque matin, qui consistait à apporter à Ginny une flasque de jus de citrouille mélangée à un peu de sang de Flint et un toast qui serait le seul repas de la rouquine pour tout le jour.

La petite blondinette en avait des sueurs froides, l'image de cette marque vidant Marcus de toute sa force, défigurant sa peau mulâtre, la poursuivait dans ses cauchemars et s'imposait à sa vue des qu'elle fermait les yeux. Serait elle mutilé de la sorte ? Astoria toucha sa peau blanche et douce avec inquiétude. Non. Il en était hors de question. Mais avait elle encore le choix ? Cette fille... Elle avait un regard noir et emploi de folie. Sa peau était si blanche, son corps de petite fille si maigre... C'était une enfant fantôme. Et c'était un monstre. Une buveuse de sang. Marcus jurait qu'elle savait parler fourchelangue, et Astoria le croyait sans peine. Pauvre Marcus... À donner ainsi son sang après s'être déjà presque entièrement vidé de sa magie, le garçon n'était que l'ombre de lui même. Lui qui était le capitaine de l'equipe de quidditch, un élève talentueux, un homme généreux toujours à l'écoute des plus jeunes, le mentor des petits serpentards... Aujourd'hui il était si faible, et ne voulait rien d'autre que le bonheur de sa maîtresse. Il craignait tant cette petite fille de douze ans... En Astoria ne l'en craignait que plus. Elle était même terrorisée. Elle passait des nuits entières les yeux grand ouverts, fixant le plafond de son baldaquin. Qu'avait elle fait ? Par quelle bêtise avait elle plongé la tête première dans cet enfer ?

Oui mais voilà, Ginny Weasley n'aurait pas toujours douze ans. On l'appelait déjà, en secret, parfois, la Princesse des Ténèbres. On disait qu'elle communiquait directement avec Voldemort lui même. On disait tant de choses et Astoria ne savait démêler le vrai du faux, mais elle savait qu'avoir été la première à se mettre au service de Ginny lui serait d'une grande aide dans le futur. Oui. C'était le bon choix. Et elle n'avait pas à craindre les tortures que subissait Marcus Flint, car elle ne possédait pas la marque.

oOoOoOo

Ginny était retournée à la chambre des secrets. L'absence de Tom était si forte, dans cet horrible château, qu'elle ne pouvait la tolérer. L'absence de Tom était une souffrance, c'était une déchirure en elle, comme si elle perdait l'esprit. Ginny avait besoin de la marque, elle avait besoin de Tom pour pouvoir penser, pour sentir son cœur battre, pour ne pas oublier de respirer. Tom était tout. Tom était sa raison et son moyen de vivre, et elle voulait que Tom soit à nouveau entièrement à elle. Ginny se blotti dans le cadavre froid, puant et moisissant du Basilic. Ce serpent, ce monstre, c'était un peu de Tom également. Elle se sentait si proche de lui, comme d'un frère.

Marcus scrutait Weasley avec un air grave. Cette petite fille aux yeux sombres et larmoyants, au corps maigre, au sourire mélancolique... Cette petite chose dont il était esclave. Il ne se séparait d'elle qu'avec peine, car il sentait sa souffrance des qu'elle s'éloignait de la marque. Pourtant, elle le tuait lentement. Et il le savait. Il pouvait le sentir, tout son corps lui criait qu'il agonisait et que chaque prélèvement de sang ou de magie pourrait être le dernier, mais il ne pouvait laisser sa maîtresse affamée. Elle l'avait fait esclave, dépendant. Marcus en oubliait son premier maître, il en oubliait celui qui lui avait imprimé cette marque promesse d'un monde plus pur... Cette marque qui changeait un peu à chaque utilisation de Weasley. Cette marque qui remontait le long de ses veines maintenant, qui l'empoisonnait, cette marque dont il allait sûrement mourir. Et Weasley s'en fichait. Il n'était rien pour cette petite femme. Elle n'était que folie, et lui sa réserve de magie noire. Son gardien, également.

Il la regarda s'endormir doucement, dans un soupire de bonheur, et sa minuscule poitrine qui naissait à peine se soulevait au rythme de sa paisible respiration. Elle était terrifiante, mais d'une beauté enfantine. Elle avait cette horreur candide qui fascinait tant Marcus... Et devant ce minuscule bout de femme, devant sa princesse, Marcus pensa qu'il pouvait mourir vingts fois si une seule de ses morts la faisait s'inquiéter de lui.

oOoOoOo

Luna, jouait aux cartes dans la salle commune des bleus et bronze, attendait. Elle s'ennuyait, et attendait que sa seule véritable amie vienne la chercher. Car Luna ne pouvait rien faire tant que Ginny n'aurai pas décidé de ce qu'elle allait faire. Alors Luna observait calmement les joncheruines qui voletaient autour d'elle tandis qu'elle tirait les cartes : Vallet de cœur. C'était donc par ce grand dadais de Flint qu'elle entrerait dans la partie. Luna chantonna un air gai et invita un troisième année à danser avec elle, Justin l'envoya paître et, agacée, la blonde partie s'enfermer dans son dortoirs. Où avait elle bien pu mettre son collier de gingembre ?

**Alors maintenant, petit sondage : qui voulez vous voir comme prochains partisans de Ginny ? Ils ne vont pas tous arriver d'un coup, mais il me faut élire le prochain, que j'introduirais normalement dans le prochain chapitre. De préférence, il me faudrait un(e) Poufsouffle, et quelqu'un de plus vieux que Ginny et Luna. Voilà voilà, je vous laisse donner votre avi ^^ **


	17. 1 décembre 1993

**Note : un tout petit chapitre, mais nécessaire à introduire le suivant. Le prochain sera publié demain ou dimanche si je n'ai pas le temps. Bonne lecture ! **

1 décembre 1993

La neige tombait sur Poudlard. Les vacances arrivaient à grands pas, et avec elles le retour au Terrier. Ginny ne voulait pas. Elle n'avait aucune envie de s'éloigner de Tom, elle ne pouvait pas quitter le châteaux, elle devait rester auprès Tom. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Elle en était malade. Ronald babillait qu'il voulait amener Harry passer les fêtes à la maison, Fred, George et Percy s'agitaient tels des enfants... Et Ginny ne voulait pas partir. Hors de question. Mais qu'y pouvait elle ? Elle n'avait que douze ans, elle n'était qu'une enfant. Précieusement, elle recousu la doublure de sa valise, où se cachait encore le journal intime de Jedusor bien que cela fasse longtemps qu'elle n'y avait pas touché

L'idée que son lien avec Marcus ou Astoria ne se rompe durant les vacances ne l'effleura pas, cela l'indifférait. Marcus, d'un autre côté, appréhendait de se retrouver sous les yeux de son maître originel et de devoir lui apprendre l'existence de Ginevra Weasley et son aura si terrifiante... Il craignait tant la réaction du Seigneur des Ténèbres que celle de Ginny lorsqu'elle saurait ce qu'il avait fait. Quant à Astoria, rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que de rejoindre sa maison et ainsi retrouver, temporairement, sa liberté.


	18. 25 décembre 1993

**Je devait poster ce chapitre hier mais j'ai été occupée, désolée. J'espere qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture. **

25 décembre 1993

Sous le sapin les cadeaux s'amoncelaient. Ginny affichait un sourire forcé qui se voulait enjoué. Elle sélectionna les cadeaux qui lui étaient destinés et commença à les ouvrir. Il y avait bien sûr le pull Weasley tricoté par sa mère, une petite boîte violette qu'elle devina une invention des jumeaux, un livre de Percy, des chocolats de Ron, une ceinture en peau de dragon de la part de Charlie et une tunique égyptienne offerte par Bill. Ginny déballa le livre et en lu le titre à haute voix : _Possession_. Toute la famille se figea à l'entente de ce sujet devenu tabou chez eux, et ils fusillèrent Percy du regard. Pourtant Ginny ne lui en voulait pas, son grand frère savait que le silence ne changerait rien et qu'il valait mieux connaître sa peur. Même s'il ignorait que Tom était toujours là, il comprenait que tout n'était pas fini, elle le remercia presque avec sincérité.

Ensuite elle scruta les paquets restant avec plus de méfiance. Elle s'était attendu à l'emballage en papier de soie multicolore et aux rubans dorés qui venait de Luna, mais les deux autres lui paraissaient suspects. Elle ouvrit donc le paquet aux couleurs criardes et en sorti de nombreux bijoux colorés tous plus loufoques les uns que les autres. Ginny reconnaissait bien là sa meilleure amie, et sous la brume que formait l'absence douloureuse de Tom dans son esprit, une minuscule part d'elle était touchée par ce cadeau. Elle remballa les bijoux, saisi tous ses trésors, cacha les deux derniers paquets dans le pull Weasley et remonta en trombe dans sa chambre.

Ginny balança ses présents sans plus s'en préoccuper, fourra les bijoux de Luna dans le tiroir de son bureau, et posa délicatement les deux paquets étrangers sur son lit. Elle les observa silencieusement. Le premier était un paquet rouge très sobre, une petite carte attachée était signée "Marcus". Elle s'en préoccupait peu maintenant que le cadeau était à l'abris des regards indiscrets. Stupide Marcus, lui envoyer un cadeau signé le jour de Noël... Mais ce qui attisait l'excitation et la méfiance de Ginny était le dernier paquet. C'était un colis emballé dans un papier craft tout sauf festif. Et il dégageait une aura, une magie que la rouquine aurait pu reconnaître entre des millions... Enfin presque. Ce n'était pas vraiment la même. Mais jamais encore elle n'avait ressenti une magie si proche de Tom autre part que dans la marque. Après avoir verrouillé sa porte elle se mit à doucement déballer l'objet, avec d'infinies précautions, comme si déchirer un millimètre du paquet pouvait être fatal.

À l'intérieur, c'était un coffret de houx finement ouvragé, à l'étrange serrure figurant une araignée. Ginny l'observa avec fascination, les yeux pétillants d'une envie qu'elle ne se connaissait plus, puis osa glisser les doigts sur le bois verni. Une douce chaleur émanait du coffret, et avec témérité elle voulu l'ouvrir, mais sans succès. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue avec une frustration non feinte et entrepris de retourner l'objet en tout sens à la recherche d'une clef, d'un indice, d'un mot... Elle allait renoncer lorsque, sur la parti intérieur d'un des quatre pieds du coffret, elle découvrit gravés deux initiaux qui la firent frissonner : T.J.

C'était lui. C'était _Tom_. Et peu importe ce que contenait le coffret cela lui appartenait, cela était un peu de lui. Et en le lui confiant Tom lui réaffirmait qu'elle était sa plus proche amie. Et plus encore, il était toujours là. Quelque part, il n'avait pas totalement disparut. Ginevra Weasley se sentait renaître à cette seule pensée, elle se sentait pousser les ailes de la gloire et le fanatisme ralluma ses yeux éteints devenus plus noirs à mesure qu'elle se nourrissait de la marque. La jeune fille, les mains tremblantes et le cœur au bord de l'explosion, alla mettre à l'abris l'objet de son émoi. Elle descendit à la cuisine où elle mangea pour trois, peut être même quatre, sous le regard halluciné de sa mère et de Ronald. Puis elle alla prendre une douche, aéra sa chambre malgré la froideur de décembre, et mît de la musique. Le dernier tube des DragonBoy, un groupe de musique sorcière assez violent, que Harry aurait peut être qualifié de rock -mais Harry n'y connaissait rien en musique- résonnait dans la petite pièce. Ginny, éblouissante comme jamais, renaissante de ses cendres et emplie d'une énergie nouvelle, déballa vivement le cadeau de Marcus : il s'agissait d'un livre de magie noir auquel elle porta un intérêt minime. Elle l'ouvrit tout de même pour lire la note manuscrite de la page de garde " V sait. Il n'a rien dit de ses plans te concernant. " elle hocha gravement la tête mais ne s'inquiéta pas outre mesure. Après tout, elle avait eu dans les mains, quelques instants plus tôt, la preuve que _Tom était encore son ami. _

**Merci d'avoir lu. Review ? **


	19. 3 janvier 1994

Bonjour a tous ! Ici Baaldr. Dea Artio ayant quelques soucis de connexion (on ne sait pas encore comment les résoudre) m'a demandée si je pouvais poster ce chapitre. Donc le voila ^^

Elle m'a aussi chargé de dire merci a Wendy1012 pour sa review, donc merci ! Elle demande aussi si tu peux lui passer le nom de ton blog.

Voila, c'est tout pour moi, sur ce, bonne lecture !

3 janvier 1994

C'était la veille de la rentrée, et Ginevra faisait sa valise. Depuis Noël elle avait reçu plusieurs robes neuves payées par Flint, des manuels à reliure en cuir et une pair de souliers vernis. Marcus avait également pris soin de lui envoyer plusieurs bouteilles de potion revigorante. Ginny avait étudié avec intérêt ses deux nouveaux livres et s'était endormie chaque soir en tenant contre elle son coffret enchanté. Elle n'avait pas encore le moyen de l'ouvrir mais pensait trouver la solution dans la réserve de Poudlard.

La rouquine avait également trié les bijoux offerts par Luna et y avait vu, avec surprise, un médaillon en verre représentant à s'y méprendre la marque des ténèbres. L'absence de couleur et la taille du bijoux la rendait peu identifiable, aussi Ginny se plaisait à l'avoir toujours dans sa poche.

Elle passait le plus clair de son temps dans sa chambre et ne faisait que quelques apparitions en dehors des repas. Ronald était trop occupé par ses amis pour se soucier d'elle, Fred et George passaient leur temps à expérimenter de nouvelles farces au grand dam de Molly et Arthur n'avait pris que deux jours de congé : pour la Noël et le réveillon. Il n'y avait que Percy qui gardait un œil méfiant sur l'absence mentale de Ginny, mais lui même semblait un peu ailleurs. Ainsi la jeune fille était libre de se cloîtrer dans sa chambre. Elle entretenait une correspondance conséquente avec le fidèle Flint, qui se pliait à la moindre de ses curiosités, et rêvait toujours plus ardemment de retrouver Tom.

Tom. Rien ne lui était plus cher que cette ombre, ce fantôme d'encre qui l'avait si cruellement possédée et sauvagement dépossédées de sa liberté. Pas un instant son regard noir ne se dérobait à l'esprit de le jeune femme. Et pourtant, dans un sursaut de lucidité, il lui arrivait de se trouver monstrueuse : elle pourrait dénoncer Marcus, trouver les mangemorts, dire la vérité, raconte tout ce qu'elle savait de Tom... Les seules informations qu'elle possédait suffiraient à sauver sa famille et ses amis de la guerre. Mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à parler. Ils devaient payer. Pour avoir détruit Tom. Pour ne pas voir sa souffrance. Pour continuer de sourire alors que le monde était si vide sans Tom. Pour ne pas réaliser ce qu'ils avaient fait d'elle, l'enveloppe si désespérément vide de Tom qui tentait tant bien que mal de combler le vide de son corps par l'encre magique de la marque. Alors Ginny n'était plus désolée. Elle scrutait le coffret comme le plus beau des trésors et se souvenait que Tom était son seul ami, que tout les autres pouvaient et devaient mourir. Que seul son amitié pour Tom était immortelle.

Ginny boucla sa valise, vérifia les vêtements pliés sur sa chaise pour le lendemain, puis s'endormi du sommeil du juste.


	20. 5 janvier 1994

5 janvier 1994

S'il avait pu, Marcus se serai jeté sur Ginny tant il était heureux de la voir. Il ne pensait pas que quiconque puisse lui manquer de cette façon. Et pourtant.

Il avait des manches serrées au poignet pour empêcher qu'elles ne remontent, car la marque transformée par la magie de la jeune Weasley avait perdu toute discrétion. Son bras était entièrement défiguré, violacé, gonflé, brûlé... Il ne ressemblait plus à rien. Chez les Serpentard il y avait encore Astoria qui, en deux semaines, avait presque tout à fait oublié les péripéties de l'année 1993. La blondinette discutait avec excitation de sa nouvelle robe, comblée par les compliments de ses camarades de classe. Un regardglacé la fit taire un instant, elle croisa les yeux brun foncé de son aînée aux cheveux roux et toute couleur quitta son visage. L'enfer. Marcus avait donc raison de dire qu'elle ne pourrait plus se retirer. La jeune fille baissa les yeux et continua à babiller mine de rien. Elle était morte de peur.

Un peu plus loin, il y avait encore Terrence Higgs qui regardait songeusement la jeune fille. Elle était plus maigre, plus chétive et son regard plus noir que ce qu'on lui en avait dit. Elle était également mieux habillée et baignée d'une aura silencieuse intimant le respect. Terrence voyait en Ginevra Weasley sa toute première mission pour le compte de Lord Voldemort. Il attendit que le trio de Gryffondor s'éloigne et la laisse seule pour approcher sa proie. Marcus se tendit, aux aguets, prêt à bondir sur un mot de sa princesse.

« Weasley, enchanté de faire ta connaissance. » Higgs répugnait à s'incliner devant une morveuse, mais on lui en avait donné l'ordre. La jeune fille le regarda à peine, elle semblait déjà presque partie dans l'autre monde, comme si elle n'appartenait pas tout à fait aux vivants. Marcus s'approcha subrepticement. Higgs tenta vainement de savoir s'il avait ou non attiré l'attention de la jeune fille et finalement se lança.

« J'ai pour mission de veiller sur toi et de rendre ton séjour à Poudlard des plus agréables. » chaque mot révérencieux devant cette enfant de traîtres à leur sang lui coûtait. Il se sentait humilié de ployer ainsi genoux. Une lueur de vie brilla dans le regard de Ginny et elle tourna ses yeux bien trop profonds sur lui, Flint avait eu raison de comparer leur éclat à celui fanatique de Bellatrix Lestrange. Terrence se recula, chancelant. La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche.

« Si tu es son serviteur, pourquoi ne portes tu pas la marque ? »

Il se figea et posa mécaniquement sa main sur son avant bras gauche. Comment pouvait elle savoir ? Ses manches étaient longues, il était impossible de deviner son bras vierge sous le tissu... Il nia. Elle eu un rictus et saisi son bras comme elle le faisait habituellement avec Marcus, ce dernier avait mal rien que de voir le geste. Et curieusement la jalousie lui serra les entrailles. Terrence serra les dents mais ne compris pas le geste. La rouquine lui accorda un sourire.

« Si tu portait la marque, tu te plierais de douleur au moment où je parle. »

Terrence Higgs se recula. Encore une fois. La jeune Weasley n'était pas une enfant ordinaire. Alors qu'il restait figé dans le couloir elle lança un regard pénétrant en direction de Marcus qui l'a suivit sans mot dire. Elle lui ordonna tranquillement « Je veux que Greengrass rejoigne la chambre du basilic demain soir. Il faudrait que j'essai quelque chose. »

**note d'auteur: pas de boite mystèrieuse aujourd'hui, dans un ou deux chapitres... merci de vos reviews, ça fait chaud au coeur !**


	21. 6 janvier 1994

**Note d'auteur : Un chapitre particulièrement glauque, on commence peut-être tête à comprendre l'étendue de ce que Ginny est prête à faire pour récupérer Tom. En espérant que vous apprécierez toujours l'histoire après ça...**

6 janvier 1994

Le soir tombait, Higgs avait passé la journée à suivre Flint comme son ombre et commençait à s'agacer de ne rien lui trouver d'anormal. Peut être était il moins préoccupé qu'avant par les plus jeunes, et semblait il un peu plus rêveur, cela s'arrêtait là. Mais à neuf heures sonnées Marcus fit signe à une Astoria tremblante de venir avec lui. La petite fille était pâle comme un spectre, elle semblait horrifiée, et Higgs pensa qu'enfin il se passerai quelque chose d'intéressant. Il les suivit jusqu'aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde où ils entrèrent à son grand étonnement. Astoria retenait quelques larmes. «Marcus je veux pas... Tu avais raison j'aurai pas du... Mais je suis pas encore marquée moi, je peux partir... M'oblige pas à descendre s'il te plais... » Sous le regard effaré de Terrence Higgs le robinet des toilettes se scinda en deux, laissant une large et noire béance dans laquelle Marcus s'engouffra, traînant avec lui Astoria qui commençait de se défendre. Terrence hésita et, puisque le chemin ne se refermait pas, décida de pénétrer à leur suite. La puanteur le pris rapidement à la gorge. L'endroit était écœurant, des rats et d'autres bestioles grouillaient de toutes parts, le sol était humide d'une eau croupie et il faisait si sombre... La pièce dans laquelle ils arrivèrent finalement était spectaculaire, immense et longée de statuts de serpents de chaque côtés. Un gigantesque buste de Salazar Serpentard se dressait sur le mur du fond et, au milieu de la pièce, sur le sol, se décomposait le cadavre d'un Basilic. Il y avait une forme vive et vivante juchée au milieu des tripes pourrissantes du roi des serpents. Il y avait Ginevra Weasley qui y trônait telle une reine, comme si le fait de se tenir à l'intérieur même d'un cadavre ne l'effrayait pas le moins du monde, et sur son visage on pouvait lire une parfaite expression de jouissance. Jamais Terrence Higgs j'avait été aussi effrayé par une enfant.  
Sur les genoux de Ginny, il y avait le petit coffret à la serrure en forme d'araignée et une baguette magique. Marcus se tenait face à Ginny, les yeux baissés en signe de soumission, et il tenait la malheureuse Astoria par les poignets. Il semblait attendre une réponse de la jeune et diabolique rouquine.  
« Il y a, Marcus, dans le grimoire que tu m'as offert à Noël, un rituel qui permet de faire s'ouvrir la plus protégée des serrures... » Alors qu'elle prononçait ces paroles intrigantes la jeune Weasley caressait amoureusement le bois du petit coffre sur ses genoux. Marcus Flint devint aussi pale qu'un mort, une une expression d'horreur gravée sur sa face. Terrence, caché derrière la première statue de la salle, fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Cependant un profond malaise s'empara de lui, il y avait quelque chose de profond malsain ici, quoi que ce soit...  
« Pitié, pas ça... Si j'avais su je ne l'aurai pas amenée... »  
« Tu vois donc exactement de quel rituel je parle. C'est excellent, nous ne perdrons pas de temps en explications insipides. »  
« Maintenant ? »  
« Évidement. Tout de suite, Marcus. »  
Higgs avait peine à se convaincre qu'il entendait une voix de petite fille prononcer si froidement de telles paroles. Il eu plus de peine encore à en croire ses yeux lorsque Wealsey posa son coffret, pris sa baguette magique et commença à lancer quelques incantations qui semblaient d'une infinie complexité. De sa froide voix d'enfant mort, elle ajouta à l'adresse de Flint : « C'est le moment. La semence et le sang de vierge récupérés dans la douleur. » il écarquilla les yeux avant de préférer les fermer et se boucher les oreilles. Il voulait intervenir, vraiment, mais il était comme cloué sur place par l'horreur qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, par les couinements terrorisés d'Astoria et les tales coupables de Flint qui pleurait devant sa propre ignominie. C'était si dégoûtant qu'il ne pu retenir le flot de ses précédents repas de lui remonter la gorge avant d'éclabousser le sol déjà écœurant de la salle. Lorsque l'horreur fut fini, Flint gerba également. Astoria était devenue inconsciente. Mais Ginevra Weasley, elle, était imperturbable. Elle acheva le rituel de quelques tours de baguette et macula de son pouce la serrure avec la substance effroyable qui avait coulé de la pauvre toute petite Astoria, souillée éternellement. L'araignée tourna sur elle en un déclic et le coffre de bois s'ouvrit. Ginny pu y voir, avec ravissement, un carnet noir si semblable à celui de _Tom_. À la page de garde était écrit à l'encre noire, de son écriture chérie « _À l'intention de Ginevra_ »  
Terrence Higgs ne vit rien d'autre ce jour là, il se traîna pantelant hors de la _Chambre des Secrets_ et retourna à son dortoir, l'estomac en vrac. Il s'y terra pendant deux jours, retournant en son esprit les pires images qu'il ai vu. Comment avait il pu rester sans jamais réagir ? Pourquoi ne l'avait il pas sauvée ? Comment Marcus Flint, le père protecteurs des serpentards, avait il pu s'abaisser à pareille ignominie ? Pourquoi l'avait on mêlé à cela ? Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, ses cauchemars s'emplissaient d'une môme d'a peine treize ans aux cheveux roux et au regard froid, à la voix enfantine dépourvu d'émotions, au regard fanatique, vautrée dans le cadavre d'un basilic et réclamant à son serviteur le viole d'une enfant plus jeune qu'elle encore.


	22. 20 janvier 1994

20 janvier 1994

Marcus gardait les yeux baissés dans les couloirs. Il était amorphe, détruit, comme vidé de tout esprit. Qu'avait-il fait ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Comment avait-il pu ? Il se donnait la gerbe, se haïssait, et cela s'intensifiait chaque fois qu'il entrecroisait le regard brisé d'Astoria. Petite poupée porcelaine qu'il avait souillée, qu'il avait fait tomber de son étagère et s'était éclatée en morceaux contre le sol. Petite chose qu'il avait détruite. Réduite à un corps tremblant errant dans le château. Ils étaient silence. Ils étaient vides. Ils n'étaient plus rien. Marcus s'était laissé écraser leurs esprits, piétiner leurs âmes... Ils étaient comme les corps de deux prisonniers ayant reçu le baiser.

Y avait il plus détestable, plus exécrable que Marcus Flint sur la surface du monde ? Y avait il une seule personne qu'il puisse haïr plus que lui même pour avoir aveuglement obéit à cette diablesse sorcière ? Une enfant ! Treize ans au plus ! Et elle avait souillé, sali, déchiré tout ce qu'il y avait de bon en lui. Il était monstre maintenant, par sa faute. Et Astoria n'était plus que spectre.  
Terre ce avait voulu stopper ici sa mission, il en avait été récompensé d'une salve de doloris marquant son corps pour de longs et douloureux mois. Il devait donc suivre la folle, suivre la folie, silencieusement et du plus loin qu'il pouvait. Ses nuits étaient de longs cauchemars, de longs souvenirs transformés, amplifiés, plus affreux encore que ce qui avait été. Et toujours ce regard froid, inhumain, fanatique, impatient, figé sur le visage d'une môme rouquine aux allures innocentes. Ce regard morbide, trop vivant et déjà décédé. Ce regard qui lui donnait des sueurs froides et l'envie de s'ôter la vie.

oOoOoOo

Marcus n'avait pas reparlé à Weasley depuis le drame. Il ne voulait plus la servir. Jamais plus. Il se dégoûtait déjà bien trop, et ne voulait pas en perdre plus. Peu importe ce à quoi il s'exposait, c'était fini. Il avait trop à perdre.

Il n'avait pas de sommeil et retournait en son esprit ces sombres propos. Soudain il sentit quelque chose s'incruster dans son lit. La chaleur d'une autre corps se diffusa sur sa peau et il vit l'éclat d'une chevelure rousse. Une voix enrouée, brisée, murmura : « J'ai fais un cauchemar. Tom n'était plus là, tout était vain... » Alors, sans le réaliser, Marcus serrai ce minuscule corps frêle contre son large torse musclé. Il sentait sa chair froide et douce. Son cœur s'emballa. Elle était si petite, si craintive au bord des larmes. Elle était si belle, splendide, comment pouvait il ne pas tout faire pour sa princesse ? Ne pas décrocher la Lune, ne pas tuer, ne pas mourir pour elle ? Voilà qu'il était à nouveau esclave, plus encore que jamais. Ils s'endormirent ainsi dans une étreinte protectrice, alors que les larmes de Ginny coulaient, sans se soucier des autres occupants du dortoir ni de comment elle avait ou entrer.

oOoOoOo

Vallet de cœur. Dame de carreaux. Cavalier de pique. Luna piqua d'une aiguille noire les trois cartes et les rangea dans son tiroir. Son tour viendrait, ce n'était pas encore le moment. Elle tourna entre ses doigts le roi de trèfle, prochaine victime de la princesse. Lui, Luna regrettait presque de devoir le sacrifier à la couronne.


End file.
